shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ribeye
|epithet = }} |devil fruit= }} is a pirate and the leader of his organization, Underground. As the group's name indicates, he is somehow a kind of mafia don pirate, similarly to . For his actions, he can be considered the main antagonist of the Underground Arc. Appearance Ribeye is an adult man in his forties, reaching fifty years of age. He is quite short, being overshadowed by the other members of his organizations, namely his bodyguards. He is also quite fat. His face has a monkey-like complexion: he has big ears and large eyes with small pupils that seem only half-open. His eyes have prominent bags beneath them, making his eyes look ringed. He also possesses a lot of facial hair, and has sideburns. His nose is also quite big. He is dressed in a suit and a hat with the Japanese kanji for "alcohol" on the top of it. He is frequently seen with a cigar in his mouth. He smokes his cigar so frequently that even after transforming, he keeps smoking. He also has a variety of expensive-looking rings on his right hand. Personality and Relationships Personality Ribeye is a very formal person, almost always possessing a calm and respectful demeanor. He always presents himself very decently, showing a mastered knowledge of manners and use of extensive vocabulary and proper speech. However, when the time calls for it, he can be cruel and does not hesitate on using cheap trickery or foul moves to guarantee that he comes out on top. As a figure of great importance (the head of a massive organization), he is quite confident in his powers and influence, and often relies on the latter to get what he wishes. He is also enthusiastic about money, sometimes giving his fortune more importance than life itself. During the Underground Arc, Ribeye left the headquarters and the first thing he said when he opened the doors was: "Keep the gold away from strangers. One coin gone and you all die!", a demonstration of his extreme obsession for gold. However, surprisingly enough, he cares for the members of his organization as if they were family, hence his designation of Underground's members as his "Famiglia", which is "family" in Italian. After he was informed that Whiskey and Candy Bar have encountered Mest, Ribeye tried to take the measure into his own hands. He was, however, stopped by his subordinates, stating that him entering the situation at the time would only cause a bigger uproar. Much like several characters in One Piece, Ribeye possesses a style, his particular one being "Okane kane kane", referencing his money obsession, as "okane" (お金) means "money" in Japanese. Relationships Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit The Sagi Sagi no Mi is a -class . It allows Ribeye to turn into a pelican, allowing him to fly, to carry things or people inside his beak, and to release feathers imbued with Haki that serve as bullets. As of now, the weaknesses presented were the standard ones and limitations both in weight and time: he is unable to carry great amounts of things for big periods of time. Major Battles Trivia References Navigation Category:Antagonists